Naruto Delta Omega: The Vessel of Ragnarök
Part 1: The Ancient Legend In the beginning, there was only darkness, ruled by the Amatsumikaboshi. However, the forces of '''In' (Good/Yin) and Yo (Evil/Yang) were able to destroy this hold of Myoken's. These two later gave birth to the Three Beings of Absolute Creation: Kyuubi no Yoko, Saitatsu, and Inferno. Many years later, In and Yo disappeared from the world, but an ancient legend exists of them saying that the two powers would reappear in a human body, which was known as the Vessel of Ragnarök. The legend disappeared, and many believe this would never be fufilled, but..... they were wrong...'' Part 2: The Tablet Seireitou had traveled to a mysterious continent and stubbled upon some ancient ruins. Pictures of heavenly beings were bowing down to a bright light on the left wall, but, on the right wall, these heavenly beings were treated as slaves to a dark shadow that appeared to rule them. Deeper in, a tablet was found, a heading on it said rɑgnɑrɔk (Ragnarok) and it listed a mysterious saying: Fylliz fiǫrvi feigra manna, rýðr ragna siǫt rauðom dreyra. Svǫrt verða sólskin of sumor eptir, veðr ǫll vályndBrœðr muno beriaz ok at bǫnom verða muno systrungar sifiom spilla. Hart er í heimi, hórdómr mikill — skeggǫld, skálmǫld — skildir ro klofnir — vindǫld, vargǫld — áðr verǫld steypiz. Mun engi maðr ǫðrom þyrma. Seireitou translated the words as best he could and it read: It sates itself on the life-blood of fated men, paints red the powers' homes with crimson gore. Black become the sun's beams in the summers that follow, weathers all treacherous. Brothers will fight and kill each other, sisters' children will defile kinship. It is harsh in the world, whoredom rife - an axe age, a sword age — shields are riven — a wind age, a wolf age — before the world goes headlong. No man will have mercy on another. As he read this, the ruins started to shake and were breaking. He rushed out of there with the tablet and went back to the Kitsune Realm to tell his wife, Tsunade, what happen to him just then and showed her the tablet. She said it was over millions of years old, judging this from its appearance, it was giving off a very despicable chakra from it but at the same time, a holy energy was being felt as well. Seireitou would keep it with him until he figured what it was. Researching the Tablet The next day, he paid a visit to Konohagakure's research and code-breakers department to discover more about this tablet. After 2 weeks of studying and searching in the sight of the ruins, they discovered that a peice of the tablet was missing, the missing piece discribed a ancient jutsu that had the power to destroy the gods themselves and to permanently control and alter a person's mind, body, spirit, etc. According to the tablet, the jutsu is only handed down to a person who had walked on the sides of both good and evil, and this person was refered to as the Vessel of Ragnarok, which they believed was Seireitou, seeing as he escaped with the tablet alive and the enscription says only the vessel can enter the ruins, and leave with the tablet alive, which seireitou had done. A lot more needed to be studied.... Part 3: The Order of the Apocalypse *'Location:' Shadow Lands In a far away continent, a hooded group of 5 converse at a table. "He's been found" said a member. "Yes, its the Hyuga" said another. "I believe he is called Seireitou, right?" said another. "It is, remember what we are after, the vessel of ragnarok" said the mysterious figure at the head of the table. *'Location:' Konohagakure Seireitou returned the next day, only to hear disturbing news. "What?!....... Hikaru's been..." said seireitou as he rushed to the Lost Lands. *'Location:' Kagegakure 2 Seireitou rushed into the hospital only to find Hikaru damaged in bed. "Hikaru, what happened to you!?" seireitou said as Ryun just came in as well. "Well... its complicated, i was tailing these bandits who were stealing from a shop in Kagegakure. I caught them at the gates and saw 2 hooded figures standing there. I asked what they wanted. They only asked for you.... seireitou" Hikaru said as everyone looked at Seireitou. "After that, i told them i didnt know.... they attacked me, only one of them..... with this unusual blue energy that eminated from the guy's blade.... he just utterly destroyed me.... i had no chance...... they then took their leave... about a second after i passed out, then i found myself here" he said. "Why were they looking for me?!" thought seireitou, sounding almost paniked. He then looked at Hikaru, "If they could do that to Hikaru, what chance do i have" he said, almost sweating. "So, whats the game plan here, what do we do?" asked Ryun. "Simple, we hunt those guys down and destroy them" said Hikaru. At that moment, Seireitou ran out of the room, and left Kagegakure 2. He jumped ontop of a hill and screamed out in tears, "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BASTARDS, IM RIGHT HERE, IM WHAT YOU WANT RIGHT, COME AND GET ME!!!". He fell down and shedded tears. At that moment, someone popped out of the bushes slowly. "Seireitou, whats wrong?" he asked. Seireitou looked at him and muttered, "Byakko...." Part 4: Ragnarök, the Great Battle Byakko walked up to Seireitou and sat next to him. "What are you doing here Byakko?" asked Seireitou. "I heard what happened to Hikaru and i have to tell you all something important about who he fought" said Byakko. "Who are these bastards?!" yelled out seireitou. ".....They are called the Order of the Apocalypse, a group bent on destroying creation and rebuilding it with them as the gods of the new existance. Each member is extremely powerful, as Hikaru witnessed headfirst. They each weild a blade of the legendary Jibakushin, the EarthBound Gods" said Byakko. "Wha..... who are they?" asked Seireitou. "Not who, what, and they are 5 blades with power enough to overshadow the Blades of Absolute Creation quite easily. It was said that Myoken once held all 5 when he fought Unagi Hyuga, which was why Unagi took 100 years to defeat him, and seal him...... but anyway, back to the Order, in the legend, it was said that a great battle (Unagi vs Myoken) would occur that would result in the ultimate struggle between good and evil, the two sides' final battle..... this battle, was known to be Ragnarök. It was also said during this battle, all the gods would be destroyed, even Lord Yhvh." said Byakko. "Wait, isnt Ragnarok the power from the tablet" asked Seireitou. "Well, how about i start from the beginning......" The Legend of Ragnarok "When Myoken was ruler of the darkness, do you remember in the legend that said that something happen that caused In and Yo to spurn and jump-start creation?" asked Byakko. "Well yeah but..." said seireitou as Byakko said, "That was Ragnarok, which, like Myoken, was not a god but a divine entity. Myoken believed he was calling the shots in the darkness but, Ragnarok was always there, as the "real" king. Myoken however, refused to accept Ragnarok as the "King" so the two fought." said Byakko. "WAIT, thats just like what the inner hollow said!" said Seireitou. "Wait, your getting ahead of me... now then, Myoken refused and so, the two fought, Ragnarok easily winning and that power spurned In and Yo from Ragnarok which later spurned Kyuubi, Saitatsu and Inferno which spawned the Jibakushin and the Godoragons, which ill explain later. Now, In and Yo, after spawning these 3, conbined once again into Ragnarok and disappeared from existance. However, Ragnarok would soon return in a human form.... which the legend calls, the Vessel of Ragnarok, you" said Byakko. Seireitou looked at him in shock, "m.m....me?" asked Seireitou. "Didnt you think there was a reason why you were given KyuubiTaishou, the blade of Judgement?" asked Byakko. "Backtracking, the Jibakushin, the evil earthbound gods were Inferno's minions whereas the Godoragons were under Saitatsu's command, but KyuubiTaishou was the one who created for the purpose of protecting Ragnarok, thats why you have it, thats why Unagi left it to you, you are the Vessel of Ragnarok" said Byakko. Jibakushin and Godoragons Seireitou took awhile to let that settle in. "Well then, ill explain more about the Jibakushin and Godoragons. The Jibakushin were minions of Inferno and the Godoragons were servants of Saitatsu. These actions led to humanity and the gods and such. However, as the humans started to become greedy for power, the evil Jibakushin started to grow stronger and stonger, to the point where they would soon overshadow the power of the gods and the Blades of Absolute Creation. They would be obtained by Myoken as he desired to destroy the planet. The Blades, desparte, found a human who could control their power, Unagi, to weild them and to destroy the Jibakushin. However, unagi could only seal Myoken and spread the Jibakushin blades. Thousands of years later, the Jibakushin were weilded by the Order of the Apocalypse and wanted to destroy existance and recreate history with them as supreme rulers." said Byakko as he was cut off by Seireitou. "Byakko..... how do you know this?" asked Seireitou. Ashiki's Role "Well..... i never told you about this but.... when the Jibakushin were spread out, the Godoragons were also sent somewhere in order to balance the Jibakushin. We..... ashiki.... were given the blades many years later" said Byakko. Seireitou stared at him shocked. "Wha... what do you mean?" asked Seireitou. "It means that in the battle of Ragnarok, both the order and ashiki will fight. The order will represent "Yo" and ashiki will represent "In". In the legend, it was said that Saitatsu would lead the "In" army and Soul Edge would lead the "Yo" army into their final showdown. Both sides would never win, until it was said that the Vessel of Ragnarok realizes his power as the vessel and crushes the war, instituting balance to the world." said Byakko. "So, how am i supossed to realize this?" he asked. "I cant help you there, you must find the way" said Byakko. "One last thing, when is this battle?" asked seireitou. "The Millenium Solstice, a time that comes only once a millenium which will occur in........ 1 year" said Byakko. Seireitou stared at him. "1 YEAR!? thats barely enough time!" yelled out seireitou. "The best thing we can do is to prepare.... tell your friends and i will notify Ashiki.... and ... together, we will defeat them" smiled Byakko. The two left. The Approaching Threat Seireitou rushed back to Kagegakure 2 and told them everything. "So, 1 year huh" said Hikaru sipping some sake. "We'll take em out, like always!" said Ryun. "Im afraid it isnt that easy" said seireitou. "When is it ever" said a voice. Haizo jumped into the room from the window. "Yo, Byakko told me everything.... im leading the "In" army, right?" said Haizo. "Yeah.... but, Minkai...." said seireitou looking down. "Dont worry, Minkai would never join them!" said Haizo smiling. The group conversed until.... a large boom was heard outside the hospital. Flames were blazing everywhere. Hikaru jumped out of bed and went with Seireitou, Ryun and Haizo outside. Part 5: The Order Makes Its Move The village is abrupt with flames. In the distance, two hooded strangers are responsible for the damage. "Kyosuke, why are we here again, we already confirmed that Seireitou Hyuga isnt here" said one of them wearing a black cloak with yellow lines on it. "Shaddup Kari, i can feel him here!" said the other wearing a black cloak with blue lines. Ryun was the first to arrive at the scene. "Who are you and what do you think your doing to the village!" said Ryun angered. "Huh, who are you" asked one of them. "Im Ryun Uchiha, kage of Yamagakure 2, and who are you two" asked Ryun. "Heh, im Kyosuke Kiryu" said Kyosuke with the blue lined black cloak. "Im Kārī Nagisa, nice to meet you" she said. Ryun drew his blade, "Heh, judging by those cloaks, i say that your part of another Akatsuki, am i right?" asked Ryun. "You dont need to know" said Kyosuke drawing his mysterious blade. Ryun Charges In Ryun charged in, "Then ill beat it out of you!" said Ryun as he missed his strike and was gut punched. "Man, your even weaker then htat other guy i fought here" said Kyosuke. "Wha... other guy, then this guy must be who hurt Master Kurosaki" thought Ryun as he got up. "I have to be careful with this guy" he thought once more. Kyosuke charged in and slice ryun's chest hard and then grabbed his head and headbutted it several times, making ryun bleed like crazy. Reinforcments Arrive Ryun lay down motionless as Seireitou and Haizo arrived. Ryun woke up and slowly got up. "What the hell happened here?" asked Haizo as he drew his Saitatsu and Seireitou drew KyuubiTaishou. "That blade, then you must be Seireitou Hyuga, correct?" asked Kyosuke as he pointed at Seireitou. "Yeah, whats it to you" he said while sweating slightly. "Your comin with us, got it" said Kyosuke as he dashed at Ryun and kneed him in the gut, knocking him out. Haizo dashed in at top speed but was blown away by a dark blue chakra. Both Haizo and Ryun lay motionless infront of Seireitou, as he looked with great fear in his face. "Alright, now, come with us, Vessel of Ragnarok" said Kyosuke. "....... NO, I REFUSE TO GO WITH YOU!" said Seireitou as he went into Bankai quickly and charged in. Kyosuke blocked the attack easily and pushed him away. "Im not playing anymore, come with already" said Kyosuke. "Seireitou refused and donned his Hollow Mask and charged, Kyosuke losing the struggle. "hehehehe, finally someone who i can fight, Kari, you better back away" said Kyosuke as Kari jumoed ontop of a house, watching. Kyosuke grabbed his blade and bleeded over it, and said "Kill All My Enemies, Ccapac" as his sword become larger and glowed with an eire blue aura. Seireitou charged in but was easily blasted away, his mask breaking apart and fell to the floor. His Bankai retreated back to his blade. "Its over already, come on!" said Kyosuke as he sheathed his blade. As he went over to retreive Seireitou, a sword plunged through his back. Byakko Jumps In The sword that went through Kyosuke was none other then Hakurei and Byakko stood over Kyosuke as he fell. "Curse you to hell Ashiki!" he yelled as he passed out. Kari jumped in and took Kyosuke as the two retreated. Byakko took the three and brought them to Ashiki's base for healing. Part 6 Category:Fanon Story